My dirty little secret
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: Sequel to 'my pet'. Its been seven months since Hinata and Hidan agreed on the priests condition for keeping the Hyuuga's friend safe how is the situation faring for the two? Could more that what either expected grow from a deal made in haste? SUMT/LEMON


** My dirty little secret!**

** XXX**

**Pan-chan) Hey this is Pan here and this my little lovelies is the sequel to 'My pet' a few people said they wanted to know what happened next so here it is.**

**Pan-chan) WARNING! This chapter contains yummy smutty kinkyness if you do not like smut do not read you have been warned!**

**Pan-chan) I do not own Naruto…. But I do own all the smutty goodness in this story!**

** XXX**

They were closing in fast, Hinata could since their presents, and there were four of them, their objective to capture the Hyuuga before she made it to the check point. Her pursuers had roughly ten minutes to execute their plan before she passed the threshold of the village and was utterly safe. In her peripherally vision she saw something flash then disappear to her left, smirking she jumped into the lower branches of the trees pulling a kunai from her pouch. She pushed chakra into her feet and pushed herself off the branch and then launched the kunai toward the tree behind her. Hearing a muffled gasp then the ruffling of leaves she vaguely saw three figures scamper away as she lept from the trees and hit the ground running, the smirk still on her lips. After two minutes of not sensing anything Hinata was starting to feel a twinge of disappointment, she knew her team was more aggressive than this yet they hadn't made a move from the time she issued the challenge two whole hours ago. Slowing down to a light jog Hinata listened to the sounds around her then a smile spread across her face as she was met head on by her three Genin.

Running at their sensei in formation Jun was flanking the left side with Kimi her puppy close behind her, Yuki was flanking the right side a kunai in his left hand and a look of unease on his face and Michiko was running dead center straight at Hinata. Once they reached the distance of about ten foot in front of their sensei Jun her dog and Yuki lept out of sight into the trees only Michiko remained then her hands fell into an all too familiar hand sign. Her shadow shot out in front of her toward the Hyuuga who grinned, slammed on the brakes and jumped into the trees, only to twist and fall spinning onto a lower branch when Jun made a tackle for her. Landing on her feet on the lower branch Hinata took off running toward the village gates she now wanted to see her teams plan in action. Hearing barking she looked over her shoulder seeing Kimi bounding after her but the dogs master was nowhere in sight, looking back in front of her she saw a small figure standing with its hands held out making a triangle. Stopping Hinata fell backwards off the tree branch just as Yuki shouted the Jutsu for his mind transfer, as she hit the ground Kimi was on her biting at her pants leg twisting out of the dogs reach Hinata activated her Byakugan and jabbed the point in Kimi's front left leg knocking the dog off balance.

Just then Jun ran into the clearing and saw her limping dog, glaring at Hinata Jun growled deep in her throat and dropped down on all fours. Knowing what was going to come next from the years she spent on a team with the small girl's uncle Hinata threw her hands up and whispered _'Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô' _as a chakra shield formed as Jun's Gatsuga slammed into the Hyuuga pushing her back a few feet. Dropping the chakra shield she saw the village gates in the distance smiling she went to run for the gate but found she couldn't move hearing laughter she glanced behind her and saw Michiko with her hands in the Nara's signature jutsu. Hearing ruffling leaves she looked up and saw Yuki standing on a tree branch, and heard Jun talking to Kimi then Michiko spoke.

"Hinata-sensei we got-" the Nara's words were cut short as there sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke at the same time Jun's ankle was grabbed by a hand that shot up from the ground yanking the fiery Inuzuka into the ground to her neck.

"Damn it!" Jun screamed as Hinata pulled herself from the ground, grinned widely at the two mobile members of her team and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yuki lets go." Michiko said running toward the gate with the small Yamanaka boy behind her. As Kimi barked and whined as she paced around her master pawing at the earth that had her trapped.

Smiling Hinata was glad her team was starting to understand the need to work together that was her teams weakest point they still couldn't work well as a whole. She was going to show them why they were put into teams as she slid from the tree she was hiding in she turned toward the village and started off at a jog. She stayed close to the tree line but still out of sight wanting to keep an eye out for her team but still have enough time to take cover. Suddenly a kunai passed inches from her nose, jumping back Hinata spun her bloodline activated, scanning the area she saw them crouched in the bushes about fifteen feet away. Dropping low Hinata moved in closer to the figures, then she stopped and smiled one of the figures was a clone suddenly she heard a sound from above her. Looking up she didn't have enough time as Yuki lept onto her back from the trees, staggering forward with the force of his landing. Michiko took the moment of Hinata's weakness and used her_ 'Kagemane no Jutsu' _as the Nara's shadow shot forward Hinata regained her balance and grabbing Yuki's arm flipped the small boy over her shoulder and into the path of Michiko's shadow as she jumped back and to her left.

"Your skills are getting better but you shouldn't have left Jun behind." The Hyuuga said as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Yuki stood up.

"We didn't leave her Kimi is with her." Michiko said.

"Yes and what if you were in enemy territory Jun would be a sitting duck if something or someone were to injure or kill Kimi." Their sensei shot back.

"Well we're not in enemy territory and Kimi would never let me get hurt." Jun said as she barreled out of the tree's to Hinata's left making the Hyuuga jump back to avoid the tackle.

"Well I see your ability to work as a team has only slightly improved I am disappointed." Hinata said as she closed her eyes. "I feel as if I have wasted my time trying to show you that you must work together to be successful in missions." She said opening her eyes to reveal her Byakugan.

"What are you trying to say sensei?" Michiko asked.

"If you cannot prove to me that you can work as a team I will no longer accept missions above D-rank for you, you will remain in the village doing remedial things such as babysitting, grocery shopping, pulling weeds, an helping run shops." She said looking over her team.

"You can't do that!" Jun screamed.

"I can and I will, I will not be have your deaths on my conscious because you could not function as a whole!" Hinata snapped back. "Now if you can manage to catch me or as least get to the village before me I will reconsider the missions."

"Fine." Jun growled dropping down to all fours.

"Understood." Michiko said and Yuki nodded.

"We start now." Hinata said as she lept into the trees, disappearing from sight.

** XXX **

**(With the Genin)**

"Damn it." Jun barked running her hand through her wild hair.

"We have to work together or Hinata sensei will revoke our mission ranks." Michiko said sighing.

"What are we going to do?" Yuki asked looking at the two females on his team.

"Well I have a plan." Michiko said as she crouched down and grabbed a stick and drew a little map in the dirt.

"Well it better be a good plan Nara." Jun muttered crouching down to look at the little dirt map.

"Okay Jun you and Kimi are by far the strongest of the three of us." Michiko said making the Inuzuka puff up with pride. "Yuki you're the fastest of us and your more adept with weapons." She said and the small boy blushed and looked down at the map. "While I'm more suited to strategizing and long range battle, so here is what we'll do." She said as she launched into explaining the plan to the other two members of her team.

"Nara are you sure this plan will work?" Jun asked as Michiko finished.

"Well if it doesn't we'll be really good at farming." She said a smirk crossing her lips.

"Okay let's go." Yuki said a smile on his face.

** XXX **

**(With Hinata)**

Hinata hadn't seen hide nor hair of her team and she hadn't felt their chakra signatures in almost a half hour growing bored she lept from the tree. She wanted to go home and take a shower, make some tea, then curl up with the book she had borrowed from Sakura a few days ago. So she would just go to the village and revoke any missions that were not D-ranked for her team then drill them in training that forced them to work together until they figured it out. Stepping onto the path she saw the village only ten more minutes and she would be home and closer to her shower, tea, and book the idea had she smiling.

"_Jūjin Bunshin" _Spinning on her heels Hinata saw as Kimi transformed into a perfect clone of Jun both of them had a somewhat feral grin plastered on their faces. Hunching over the real Jun growled out _'Shikyaku no Jutsu' _then both her and Kimi where running toward Hinata much faster than normal thanks to the Jutsu jumping Jun slashed at Hinata with now elongated claws. Dodging she had to twist to avoid the other Jun who growled and clawed at her face, ducking down she swept her foot out knocking one of the Jun's off her feet give Hinata enough time to gain back her balance.

Snarling the Jun that had gotten knocked down lept up to her feet ran at Hinata lifting her clawed hands to slash at the Hyuuga's face. Sliding her left foot back Hinata braced herself and at the last minute she ducked the wild slashing and slammed her had into the Jun's stomach using only her soft palm technique. Gasping the Jun staggered back clutching her stomach as the other glared at Hinata and started to circle her, Hinata's eyes followed the circling girl but she kept her attention on the other girl too. Growling both of the Jun's ran at her at the same time, jumping back Hinata had to block as the Jun on the left kicked out, then the other punched and then Hinata was on the offensive ducking and dodging punches and kicks. As both of the Jun's punched they made a solid connection knocking Hinata back and off balance smirking Jun shouted out_ 'Gatsūga'_.

Regaining her footing Hinata jumped back in time to miss getting hit with the dangerous Jutsu hearing something to her right she looked and saw Michiko her hands held in her families signature Jutsu and her shadow was already moving there was no way Hinata could avoid it, she couldn't help but smile as her feet hit the ground and she felt the Jutsu take her over. As Michiko walked forward so did Hinata until there were face to face, she was proud that her team had come up with this plan then something struck her.

"Where is Yuki-kun?"

"Oh he's part in the plan wasn't needed we got you before then." Jun said walking up with Kimi on her head she was once again a puppy.

"You had it set in stages?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Yeah Jun was to distract you with a barrage of head on attacks while I snuck in close enough to stretch my shadow out to catch you and if that didn't work Yuki was to run to the village while me and Jun held you back. All in all it was an awful plan if it hadn't worked we would have looked like Academy kids again scrambling to cross the finish line." Michiko said.

"Well none the less I'm proud that you finally worked together so where is Yuki?" Hinata asked looking around for the boy.

"He's up further waiting for the signal to run for it." Jun said a sheepish look on her face.

"Come on Jun we still have to make it to the village before Hinata sensei does." Michiko said as she started off at a brisk walk.

"Oh right cuz you can't hold that Jutsu for long." Jun said.

"Yeah."

Reaching the village was fun the Genin had to run the last length because Michiko's Jutsu broke Hinata was laughing as she walked through the gates and told her team they didn't have to run because they had already caught her and had proven they could work together. As they all parted ways Hinata went to the Hokage tower to get a mission report to fill out then went home.

** XXX **

Kicking off her blue sandals Hinata tossed the missions report onto the coffee table in her living room then walked to her bathroom stripping off her sweaty clothes she turned on the water letting it get warm then she stepped in and let the water hit her tight muscles. Sighing at the feeling she rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension soon her muscles relaxed and she continued her bath washing her midnight hair with lavender scented shampoo and conditioner and her body with lavender body wash. Feeling the water run down her back she let her mind drift to the person she wished to see, the silver haired man had been gone for almost a month and she missed him. The relationship they had was an odd one she had to admit and she wasn't even sure she could call it a relationship it had started seven months ago when her and her Genin team was coming back from a mission.

Her and the priest fought because he was out for the blood of one of her friends, he knocked her out and took her to a cave, where certain evens lead up to her virginity being taken and she learned she liked rough things. Then the same night he came to her house and gave her a condition and if she agreed he would not kill her friend. So she accepted the condition she was to be his pet to do as he wished and her friend would be safe it was simple or so she thought she never thought she would grow attached to the priest. Thinking about her time in the cave with the priest made her stomach flutter and she felt her nether region tingle biting her lip she closed her eyes and stopped thinking about the priest and the cave and the other encounters and the tingly feeling went away. She stood under the warm water until it turned ice cold, turning the water off she stepped out of the shower, pulling on a soft white bath robe she towel dried her hair then tossed the wet towel into the clothes hamper.

As she reached for the handle of the bathroom door to open it a faint noise out in the hall caught her attention suddenly on guard Hinata pulled open a drawer that held hair ties, a brush, blow dryer and a spare Kunai she kept there for just this reason, a Kunochi could never be too safe. Holding the small blade in front of her she eased open the door poking her head out she looked up and down the hall then stepped out her damp feet making her steps louder than she wanted. As she walked down the hall she felt a presence behind her, spinning she brought the kunai down catching the intruder's cheek as they ducked back, seeing who it was her eyes widened. Then she was pinned to the wall the hand holding the Kunai above her head the other behind her back as she looked at the intruder's face she saw a thin line of blood slide down the pale cheek she had cut.

"I kinda like the new way you greet me." The man purred as he took the kunai from Hinata "but it's not fucking nice to just slash at people who aren't expecting it." He said as he laid the blade against the hollow of her neck. "I say that it calls for punishment." At this point Hinata was breathing faster, as she felt the blade leave a shallow cut along her neck she let out a small whimper of pleasure mixed with pain.

"Miss me?" the figure asked letting go of her wrist and leaning down to lick away the small trail of blood left in the kunai's wake.

"Y-yes." Hinata said almost breathless as the figure stood to look her in the eyes she noticed he wasn't wearing his black cloke but a loose fitting black shirt and black pants.

"That's good cuz I've missed you too." He said as he pushed his hips into hers, moaning Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in planting her lips over his, growling low in his throat his hands trailed down to the tie on her robe tugging on the soft cloth the tie came undone and the robe fell open. Revealing the Hyuuga, running his hands up her stomach then to her breast he ran the pad of his thumb over the most sensitive area of her breast making her moan and push closer to him. Pulling from the kiss he leaned down kissing the valley between her breasts then he took one of them into his mouth and the other in his hand as he rolled the pink bud between his fingers she gasped.

"H-Hidan." She purred out gripping his silver hair as he worked on her breasts then she felt his free hand sliding up her thigh moving toward her core. Her breathing sped up as his hand cupped her most personal area then a finger moved into her making her grinned her hips into his hand. As he started to move the digit in and out of her something happened that almost gave the Hyuuga a heart attack.

"Hinata- chan!" Naruto shouted bagging on her front door.

Hearing the blonde Hidan released Hinata only to pin her to the wall his body flush with hers he bent down to whisper into her ear. "Ignore him." He said licking her neck, making her shutter.

"I-I can't h-he won't leave un-until I answer." She said her breathing ragged from the heated contact they were just in growling Hidan moved back as Hinata tied her robe back together and started to walk away Hidan grabbed her waist and pulled her into him her back against his chest she felt the vibration as he spoke.

"Send him away so we can continue." He said running his hands over her breasts as he pushed her forward.

Going to the door she hoped Naruto would take her red face from him seeing her in her robe and not think of any other reasons, taking in a breath to steady herself Hinata opened the door and saw Naruto standing on her doorstep. She saw the smile he wore fall from his face as he looked at anything but her as he saw the small white robe she wore, smiling at the blondes actions Hinata spoke.

"What can I do for you Naruto-kun?"

"I… well…um… was gonna see if you wanted to go grab some dinner with me Sakura-chan and Shikamaru but uh you look like you're staying in for the night." He said rather quickly.

"Yes I am I was going to read a book I got from Sakura." She said and technically she was going to read a book but she got distracted by a silver haired man.

"Oh well then maybe some other time, bye Hinata-chan." The blonde said before he turned and ran off his face a deep red.

Smiling Hinata shut and locked the front door and turned around and was going back to the hallway when Hidan met her halfway stopping in her tracks she stood in her kitchen looking at the priest he was now shirtless and barefoot. Smirking he walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed her back, steering her through her kitchen until she bumped into something reaching back she felt the counter behind her. Then her attention was drawn back to the man in front of her as her robe was once again wide open revealing her to the priest who smirked and captured her lips with his own. As his hand once again found her core and two of his digits slid into her making her moan and push into him, moving his fingers in and out of her Hinata gripped his silver hair pulling him into a deeper kiss and his rhythm sped up.

Groaning Hinata bit Hidan's lip causing him to growl gripping her hair he yanked her head back and licked down the side of her neck getting to the soft spot on her neck he bit down hard enough to hurt her but not to break the skin. The mixture of the sensation between her legs and the bite had Hinata mewling as her first release made her head spin the priest pulled his fingers from her and held them to her. The confusion evident on her face he sighed and then slid his fingers into her mouth as she tasted herself she liked I the creamy liquid was oddly sweet.

Pulling his fingers from her mouth Hidan gripped her waist and hoisted her onto the counter sitting on her kitchen counter Hinata was about to ask Hidan what he was doing as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. Leaning down Hinata caught the priest by his hair he looked at her and the pink across her cheeks as she panted out.

"D-don't, do yo-you know how dir-dirty it is d-down there?"

Leaning forward he licked her breast "But it tastes good." He said as he leaned in and licked her core making her gasp and grip his hair tighter as he lapped at her core. Rolling his tongue over her clit had her pulling him closer with his hair as she moaned and writhed on the counter as his tongue dove deeper. Hinata gasped feeling something primal in her snap she pulled Hidan's face up to herher left hand twisted in his hair as she crashed her lips to his tasting herself on his lips and in his mouth as she slid her tongue in as she slipped off the counter her right hand already at the button on his pants. Unsnapping them they fell to the floor and Hinata grabbed Hidan's member in her hand and started to slowly pump her hand up and down making the priest groan against her mouth.

Smirking Hinata pumped her hand faster gripping his shaft slightly harder as she did so Hidan released her lips and kissed a trail down her neck to her shoulder. Pumping her fist harder Hinata moaned as Hidan bit into her shoulder and she felt something warm and sticky on her hand looking at it she saw it was white. Still gripping Hidan she started to pump her hand again and felt him push against her then he grabbed her hand and shoved her back into the counter behind her yanking up her leg Hidan pushed into her making the Hyuuga gasp at the size and the feel of him in her.

Thrusting into Hinata the priest watched as her eyes rolled back and how her mouth parted as she moaned out his name making the fire in his stomach turn into a raging inferno. He lifted her other leg and sat her on the edge of the kitchen counter as he thrust into her she brought her lips to his kissing him as she moaned then she released him from the kiss as she leaned back resting her head on the cabinets behind her. Leaning forward he latched onto one of her breasts flicking his tongue over the peak he felt her body shutter and her hand running through his hair as she pulled him closer to her breast. Sucking on the peak he got an idea and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipple once more before releasing it still thrusting into her core Hidan panted out between thrusts.

"Wanna try another position?" he asked as he gave her a tug and she slid toward him and he hit deeper.

"Ahhh, yes." Hinata breathed out, as Hidan pulled her off the counter he was now buried in her to the hilt and Hinata gasped wrapping her arms around his neck and shoving her face in to his neck. Still holding the Hyuuga Hidan lifted her and slid her back down hitting the same deep spot and Hinata ground her hips into his making him groan then she started to move on him as he leaned against the counter watching her face as she moaned. Bouncing her Hinata gasped and Hidan pushed off the counter still carrying the Hyuuga he walked to her living room setting her down he pulled out and Hinata felt empty but it didn't last long as Hidan spun her around and pushed her down over the back of her couch and pushed back into her.

The thrusts felt deeper and more sensual and Hinata pushed back against him with each thrust making it all feel even better Hinata was on the verge of another wave of euphoria as Hidan leaned over her back to grab her breast as he still moved in and out of her. Rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his other hand went to Hinata's core and he ran the pad of his thumb over her clit making her gasp and moan loudly. Smirking he started thrusting into her faster as he rubbed her clit and her breast making her gasp, pant and moan. Hinata felt as if she was going to explode she had never felt something so good the sensations she was feeling she couldn't describe but the spring in her stomach was winding tighter and tighter with every thrust.

Biting on her lip she tried to hold back so she could feel more of the incredible pleasure but as Hidan slammed into her and pushed harder on her clit she screamed out the feeling of euphoria falling over her like a thick blanket. As her walls tightened around Hidan's member she felt him shutter then felt the warmth of his release fill her, her knees were shaking and she buried her face in the softness of her couch as her ragged breathing slowed. Feeling Hidan pull out she stood and faced him his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as was her own, looking at his amethyst eyes she saw his breath came out more ragged. Suddenly realization kicked in and she thought had she really just had sex on her kitchen counter and bent over her couch?

She had and she liked the idea they would have to try it in other rooms of her house maybe the bathroom or laundry room next time. As she though on new locations, Hidan grabbed her waist and pulled her to him making her look up at him he smirked and kissed her harshly. Then he walked to the kitchen to retrieve his pants, walking back into the living room he was buttoning them as Hinata looked at him her eyes questioning.

"Will… will you stay, at least until I'm asleep?" She asked not wanting him to leave just yet.

"Che, I guess but I'm gone once your fucking asleep got it."

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed his wrist and lead him to her room, climbing into her bed she pulled the sheet over her still naked body as Hidan flopped ungracefully on the other side.

"Why the hell do you want me to stay here until you go to sleep?"

"I like your presence is all, its nice." She said.

"You're an idiot." He said but she heard the sigh in it and she smiled.

"Hidan?" she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Do you like being my secret?"

Hidan looked down at her and at her face, her pale eyes and midnight hair he body. "Yeah I like the fact I'm your deep dark fucking secret."

"That's good because I like it too." She said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"That's nice, now, shut the hell up and go to sleep pet." He said dropping his arm over his eyes.

Smiling at the name Hidan had started calling her about two months ago Hinata curled up next to Hidan knowing that he would be gone when she woke up but she took solace in the fact that she knew he would return to her one day after all she was his pet and he was her secret.

** XXX **

**Pan-chan) Well was it good? Was it worthy of being a sequel to 'My pet'? I think I'm going to make this into a chapter story but I'm not really sure yet so tell me what you think.**

**Pan-chan) Also if you want this to be a chapter story just let me know cuz I already have it all thought out but I'll only do it if you guys will read so give me your input.**


End file.
